DragonBall Xenoverse: Shooting Star
by Lapiz669
Summary: Universe 7 has always been a hectic place. The balance of the universe has been a regular threat, as well as the destruction of Terra XXXX, know by it's inhabitants as Earth. But the ever growing threats aren't always the real concern. There are darker powers are work, ones that can change the course of history in their favor...but that's where the Time Patrol comes in! OC Centered


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own DBZ, DBX or any other related product.** (As mush as I wish I did.)

* * *

In this universe, there are many forces within that have threatened the balance of life. Ranging from the tyrant whom goes by the name Frieza to forces beyond reckoning and to those who have no name and remain in the dark. Every time a threat has appeared, they have been struck down by those who risk their lives time and time again to save this universe, losing their lives in the process...which has been multiple times. It was no longer a rare thing to die and be brought back as the single savior, one of the last pure blooded Saiyan survivors named Son Goku, or Kakarot to some, had destroyed them each time. But that's enough for a history lesson, let us delve even deeper into the universe and towards those who work behind the scenes.

Warriors from a multitude of races gather in the calling of a particular Demi-Saiyan, a lavender haired young man whose name was Trunks. Previously having messed with the timeline of one history parallel to his own, was forced to take charge of an elite group of defenders whom were called the "Time Patrollers", a group consisting of races and warriors of all kinds as mentioned above. Coming back to present, the young Demi-Saiyan took a step back from the shallow waterway seperating him and the gold light shooting from several glowing orbs. The light soon took the shape of a eastern dragon, slick, grass green scales covering the impossibly large creature that encompassed most of the area over and around the pedestals the Dragon Balls rested on. Human-sized antlers protruded from the back of it's flat skull, while two long, tentacle whiskers stemmed from the end of it's snout, eyes a shade of pure red as it gazed down at the lower being. " **What is your wish, mortal? Hurry and speak so that I may return to my slumber.** " It's voice rumbled across the grass, the four appendages on his feet flexing as he awaited an answer.

The young man took a fierce stance, curling his hands into fist as he look up the dragon and made his statement as clear as could possibly be, "Give me a strong ally! Someone with the kind of power to help me defend time itself!" He gritted his teeth, holding his breath for a moment before resuming, "This wish I ask of you, Shenron!"

The dragon continued to gaze down at the boy, it's eyes seemingly narrowed as it focused it's energy. In a single moment, the deity's eyes flashed before it's deep, rumbling voice broke out across the open area for one last time, " **Your wish is granted.** " A dazzling light shone in the front of the base of stairs that lead to the pedestal, taking a humanoid shape. From it appeared a young man wearing a black gi with no recognizable symbols on it, a white undershirt along with a similarly colored white belt that held up his baggy gi that was stuff into a pair of metal boots with a mainly white color with the tips being black as well, and lastly a white sweatband on each of his wrist. His form took on the appearance of a 6 foot tall, lean warrior.

Let's be honest though, this body type was pretty common in this world.

The young man's black hair was what you'd call an "organized mess", sharp strands of hair loose over his forehead while it grew to jaw-length at most and was most slicked back into a natural thick spikes. As if waking up, his eyes shot open, taking a step to stabilize himself before looking around. In front of him, he saw a paved way that lead either which way around the aqueduct right behind him. Curious as to what situation he was in prompted him to do an about face, jumping at the sight of the dragon deity. His charcoal eyes blinked a couple times out of surprise, watching it's body glow and it's shape fade, replaced by seven floating, glowing orbs that shot off in all different directions, scattering to Kami knows where. After having witnessed the scene, the summoned warrior took note of the sword wielding figure in the area, suddenly turning to face him as he walked forward. Assuming a defensive stance, the demi-Saiyan let a small smirk tug at his lips, "You're surprised, I'm sure. I'll have to explain it all to you later. But for now..." He leaned to the side just barely, his right hand gripping the handle of his sword, "let's see how much power you exactly have."

With that he drew his blade and pointed at the baffled young man, gripping the handle with both hands the Demi-Saiyan charged forward with a battle cry, quickly performing a downwards diagonal slash followed by an upwards diagonal slash and finally a horizontal slash, forcing the summoned warrior to lean to the side, waving his arms out of harms way as he avoided the sharp attacks and jumping back on the final swing. Afterwards he landed a few meters away, managing to get space in between the two as he looked up at the lavender haired stranger cautiously as he saw him sheathe his blade. With that, the two boys took their fighting stances, eyes locked on one another as they began sizing each other up. With a shout from the Summoned Warrior, the battle began.

The charcoal eye teen made sure to be the first to move this time, flying at Trunks and giving him a left hook aimed across his face, the man effortlessly blocking before retaliating with a kick to his side, sending the his opponent flying over the pave way and into the grass on the other side. Quickly recovering in mid-flight, the mysterious young man skidded to a stop, eyes locking with his opponents once more before charging him again, sending a few golden Ki blast his way. The energy orbs collided with Trunks, exploding on him uselessly and making a smoke screen. The black haired boy used this to his advantage and rushed in again, using the smoke screen as cover before laying it in on his opponent. He began pounding into him as if there was no tomorrow, throwing powerful punches and kicks the Time Patrollers way in an attempt to harm him.

Of course, the difference in level was made clear as the lavender haired Saiyan deflect or blocked every blow, but even then the black haired male refused to give up, jumping back for only a second before he started unleashing a volley of blue energy blasts at his opponent at point blank range. Of course stray energy volleyed into the ground or the nearby wall, not doing any immediate damage as that was being soaked up by the environment. Huffing after he ran out of energy, the boy's charcoal eyes scanned the area for any sign of his opponent. And said opponent revealed himself from the dust cloud, unscathed and beaming with approval. He held up his hand in a manner to put the fight on hold, stopping his opponent before they went any further.

"Impressive, the skills you possess at that level is more than enough to inform me of what kind of fighter you are." Trunks complimented him, lowering his hand, "By the way, sorry for pushing that test onto you so suddenly. I had to be sure Shenron had the right guy." He explained, adopting a casual and friendly expression, "My name's Trunks, I'm the Time Patroller that had you summoned here."

After having caught his breath, the charcoal eyed boy arched a brow at the Demi-Saiyan, "A Time Patroller? Sounds a little cheesy...do all of you pack a kick like that?" He asked, standing straight before her left hand rubbed the only area that had been hit during that little "test".

The lavender haired boy crossed his arms and chuckled, "Some do. Now then, getting back down to business I'd like to ask you two things; your name and your help." His tone changed to a serious one, a small frown flashing across his face before entering a mostly neutral state of expression.

Blinking at the sudden change of mood, the summoned warrior crossed his arms and calmly looked the man standing before him over. Sure enough he was taller than him, but that fight just now explained exactly how outclassed he was as well as the most obvious nature of this sword wielding superpower. If Trunks had wanted him dead, the black haired boy figure he would've been lying in his own blood by now. "... My name's Draasil Sigemund." He extend one hand in a shrug, "Draasil is just fine though. But now my question is...what could someone like you need my help with?" He asked clearly stating the difference in level between the two.

Nodding at his question, Trunks turned on his heel while gesturing for Draasil to follow, the latter quickly falling in step with him, "You see we as Time Patrollers are tasked with the job of protecting history and correcting any mistakes that may pop up in the timeline." He explained as they walked towards a large, arched gate leading to what seemed to be a rather lively area, "Such a responsibility comes with great risks to seriously damaging the timeline. So we take extra caution when performing our responsibilities. Recently, we've been seeing a few problems here and there. Nothing too big yet, but I think I have just the right way to start you off." He said with a smile, walking them into the next district. There were multiple dome shaped buildings with counters filled with various crafts, one having wigs and weapons laying around the counter and front area, another having capsules laying aimlessly in the back, another having a purple, gypsy style silk draped over the dome building with golden engravings. If that wasn't enough to catch someone's eye, each and every shop was manned by a stationary robot. Another robot similar in model to the stationary ones was rolling around, tidying up the area while keeping it clean.

"This is the shopping district. You'll find most of your needs here, and if you get confused, feel free to ask around. We don't bite." Trunks explained, grinning at his own little joke while Draasil stared at the area around him, said joke going completely over his head. After a second or two, he chuckled, a grin appearing on his face before looking back to meet Trunks' gaze, "Well then, I gotta say I had my doubts for a few moments. But now, now I say that I might be a tad overwhelmed by this." He said, expressing with the hand gesture to match.

Seeing the young man's sudden openness made Trunks blink a couple times before chuckling, crossing his arms at the former, "Don't worry, you should get settled in real soon. I'll make sure of it."

The pair gave each other a nod, Trunks' being a bit more enthusiastic before he started taking steps and leading the was again, Draasil following after him. "Now then, I'll be giving you the basic rundown of what it means to be a Time Patroller. Just follow me." With an aura of confidence, Trunks continued to the lead the way towards the next area, a rather rough hoot coming from the yellow bird that had been watching. It's wings flapped, letting the bird take off as it's beard beat against the wind. It flew over the two's heads, being nothing more than a mere shadow to them as it took off towards a floating island nearby.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

 **A/N:** Well then, that turned out to be a little longer than I had expected. Anyways, for those who have read this to the last letter, I must congratulate you since that's not something I could easily pull off either. :/ Anywho, feel free to comment and criticise, but there is one thing I must lay out;

 **I WILL NOT STAND FOR FLAMING IF THERE IS NO REASON BEHIND IT! COMMENTS SUCH AS** _"You're an uneducated bitch"_ **OR** _"This story is shit because the characters are shit and I don't like them"_ **ARE THINGS THAT I FIND COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY, UNCALLED FOR AND ARE NOT CONSTRUCTIVE! AT ALL!**

Sorry if I sounded a bit forced there, but I like to get my point across the first time and not worry about it again thereafter. Ending this on a good note, the Supreme Kai of Time will make her appearance next chapter, as well as a few other OCs I'm still scratching up. Hopefully the beginning will be better, too! ;P Until next time!


End file.
